Lover's last night
by Chazz-It-Up
Summary: What happened on Nicol's last night? AthrunxNicol One Shot yaoi boy love


Alright as of now I have only been writing yugioh fanfictions but.. well I love this pairing and I haven't found one.

Disclaimer - Don't own because fi I did Nikkie wouldn't have died..

Lover's Last Night

111111111111111

The door slid open and Nicole's head popped up between about twelve blankets. His teeth chatered as he greeted the man who just walked in. Athrun smiled back at him and walked over to the shivering child. He sat down on the bed glad they were on Earth and not still in space. Nicole moved to allow him room on the bed and the blue haired boy laughed as Nicole almost fell out of the bed. That's one thing that kept them so close. Nikkie could always make him laugh. The green eyed man lost in his thoughts about his secret lover didn't realize the movement next to him and before he knew it amazingly soft lips had covered his own. He pushed Nicole back on the bad and continued to kiss him. Athrun gently asked for the green haired boys permission and after a second he slid his tongue into the other's warm mouth. _So warm and yet his fingers are icy cold_. Athrun thought as Nicole touched his neck lovingly pulling on the hair that framed the older man's face. After a few minutes Athrun reluctantly pulled away and looked down at the amber eyed child. _Why does it seem like I'm molesting a child. No I won't think like that. I love Nicole not Lacus and he loves me we're doing nothing wrong. I may be doing somethingrong but we aren't._ Athrun, content with the peace treaty from the war in his mind, began to unbutton Nicole's shirt. The younger one smiled and shrugged his shirt off after Athrun was done. He tried to return the favor but Athrun pulled away at the touch from Nicole's icy hands. Nikki blushed deep red and once again Athrun laughed. Nicole's face lit up in a smile at that. He loved to make the always serious Athrun laugh. Heck making Athrun smile was an accomplishment to be proud of. Nicole snapped back to reality when he felt his pants sliding off his slender frame. He gave a soft whimper as the cold air hit him but took it like the soldier he was. He noticed that durnign his day dreaming Athrun had gotten himself and Nicole completely naked. He reached forward as Athrun looked at him through blue bangs. He gently grabbed Athrun's cock and the other bucked not only from the touch but from how cold the touch was. Nicole pushed him down and was on him in a second. Sitting down on his abs Nicole brought their lips together and let his hands come up to gently play with the hardened nipples. Athrun moaned softly loving how Nicole was so kittenish around everyone else but turned into a wild beast in the bedroom. The moan allowed Nicole's tongue to enter into the warm mouth. He thought about how their position had switch and decided he wanted Athrun right the and there. He reached over never breaking the kiss and grabbed something. Minutes later Athrun heard a click and pulled away in surprise. He smirked and the thought of where Nicole got handcufs on the Versallis never entered his mind. The green haired Nicole squirmed down his body and kissed each nipple causing a strangled gasp to come from Athrun. He moved down licking his way from Athrun's navel to the tip of the man's cock. Athrun cried out and Nicole kissed him quickly to silence him. a hand wandered it's way to Athrun's ass. A path Nicole's tongue followed. He pushed Athrun's side and the other took the hint and turned over. Nicole grabbed his hips and made him sit up doggy style. Athrun cried out and was glad the walls were sound proof when he felt Nicole's tongue push into him. He pressed back hoping to get Nicole in farther. Nicole snickered and pulled away, hearing Athrun whine at the loss of connection was delicious. After a few minutes Athrun began to wonder what Nicole was doing. He almost screamed out when he felt Nicole entered him in one quick motion.

The seme stayed still for a few moments letting his uke get used to him and then started to gently pull in and out of Athrun. Only seconds later they heard Athrun scream out for Nicole to go harder. They watched in wide eyed amusment as Nicole agreed and sped up. By now they were going so fast Athrun's head was nearly hitting the headboard each time Nicole moved into him. Seconds later Athrun came on Nicole's pillow and Nicole came inside the other. Athrun fell down exhausted and Nicole removed the handcuffs. At that point the green eyed man turned over and brought the green haired boy to curl up on his chest. They threw the blankets over themselves and after whispering I love yous they both fell asleep. Dearka and Yzak took this oppurtunity to grab their camera and sneak out of Nicole's closet where they had been sitting this whole time. "Nicole gone wild?" asked Dearka as him and Yzak watched the tape in Yzak's room. "Nah how about black mail for Athrun Zala?" Yzak said trying to decide a nice name for their new video project. Arka snickered and Yzak burst out laughing imagining the look on Lacus's Clyne's face as she opened her Christmas gift.


End file.
